Nawa Nawa no Mi
The Rope Rope Fruit is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit which grants its user the ability to become living rope. Fittingly, it was eaten by the shipwright, as well as the 3rd Division Commander of The Collosal Pirates, Iyaga. Appearance Usage Being a Paramecia Devil Fruit, the Rope Rope Fruit's powers are quite predictable once someone has caught on to how it works and performs. The most basic power the Rope Rope Fruit grants is the power to allow its user to transform various parts of their bodies into ropes, and then control the ropes as they see fit. This makes the user exceptionally skilled at binding down anything within range, including other people. However, it's also skilled in combat, as it can transform sections of the user's body into thin yet thick ropes, to allow themselves to elongate to whatever length they desire. Also, if the user is knowledgable enough about ropes and rope tieing, then the user can make use of various different knots, for offense, defense, or supportive actions. Strengths A major strength that comes with this Devil Fruit is the power to elongate and lengthen the range of the user's body and various body parts, such as their fists or torso. By doing so, it gives the user a similiar advantage that the Gomu Gomu no Mi possesses, which is the ability to attack from mid-to-long range in the midst of battle. By doing so, the user of the Rope Rope Fruit doesn't need to unnecessarily put themself at risk in close-range if they can help it. Very common forms of this ability include launching the user's fists and feet from their wrists and ankles respectively, attached only to the body by a string of rope, which can be retracted at any time to pull the appendages back to safety. Also, by extending the body through partial transformations, the user can easily avoid certain attacks easily, such as by shooting their upper body up into the air above the opponent, thus avoiding a direct strike to their torso. A useful ability bestowed upon users of the Rope Rope Fruit is the ability to create a limitless supply of rope for when the situation arises, such as tieing something together. By doing so, the user can mend anything split in half by keeping it bound up (however, this is mostly for temporary, emergency fixes.) A better use is to tie up those the user doesn't wish to have run around freely. Additionally, the user can bind up anyone they wish in order to make effective hostage situations, or to make kidnapping attempts much easier. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. A major concern, aside from the previously stated weaknesses, are slashing attacks while transformed into ropes, as rope can be easily cut by bladed objects. Also, fire and any attacks that make use of it are also bothersome while transformed, as the user's ropes are just as easily flammable as ordinary ropes. While the user's ropes are as strong as their own muscles, this doesn't prevent the user from succumbing to the dangers of slashing and fire based attacks, which makes using the Rope Rope Fruit rather tricky when such opponents show up. However, this is only ever present while the user is transformed into ropes, meaning that while they're in their default state, the user can become more, less or just as vulnerable to the same attacks that posed such a threat while transformed, depending on the physical state of the user at the time (such as what race they are, what abilities or traits they possess, and if they're wearing armor or not.) Attacks Trivia *This Devil Fruit was inspired by the abilities of Paulie. Its techniques even bear a striking resemblance to Paulie's own techniques. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream